1700896
Lisa Mendham - 1700896 PLAYER CHARACTER Character Name: Victor Orikan House: Formerly Apex, Currently (player choice) Personality: Victor is power hungry and ambitious, he will do whatever it takes to climb the ranks to the highest position he can get. He is fuelled both by his power lust and his need for revenge. Victor holds grudges, he is not forgiving nor willing to accept failure. Based off the player choices, he can be calculating and strategic or rash and hot-headed. Despite this either way he's cold and not opposed to stepping on others to get what he wants. He holds deep resentment to his family for ‘abandoning’ him in another House and hates that he is no longer House Apex. Background: Victor comes from a one of the highest ranking families within the Apex House. He was raised to constantly compete with his brother for the right to inherit the title of house head. In the tutorial mission, it is his chance to prove himself and take the step to gaining attention within his family but he is sabotaged by his brother and left humiliated in front of his house after the resulting failure of the mission. Due to this he is reassigned as ‘ambassador’ to another faction (player choice at game start). From this point on he is driven to climb the ranks of his new house in order to equal and then usurp his brother, the new leader of House Apex. Purpose: Driven to climb the ranks of his new House to the top position that now equals the one his brother holds in his old House. Once there, he intends to usurp or destroy his brother, either alone or with allies, depending on player choices. Appearance: Victor appears plain and unassuming at first glance. He is neither skinny nor overly bulky, neither tall or short. He has brown hair, brown eyes and extremely pale skin. He is designed to further the point of being the overshadowed little brother that is overlooked in favour by everyone. He wears the regulation black uniform that all officers wear but forgoes the addition of House colours, due to both his hatred of being transferred House and his arrogance of being raised in a high ranking family with the belief that he doesn’t need the colours to be recognised. ALLIES Character Name: Daemora Kai Lan House: Legius Summary: Daemora is a renowned solder in the Legius House.Her family in not a high ranking one, but her prestige gives her a level of power. However she craves more. In her view the Dynasty is too lenient on their peoples and the military needs a more pressing role. She sees an alliance with Victor as a chance to secure that future as a possibility. She offers information, weapons and support in exchange for Victor’s loyalty so she can climb the ranks herself and implement her militant views with Victor’s help. Her personality is that of a very stereotypical soldier or general, she is calm, strategic but very violence oriented. If the player chooses less violent options to remove opposition, she will be less inclined to ally with them. Appearance: A tall, short haired woman, she is never seen without armour and weapons and has a defining scar ranging from her cheek down her neck. Character Name: Aleane Taurendil Character Type: Available Ally House: Umbra Summary: Aleane is one of three in charge of House Umbra. She is calculating and enjoys toying with those around her. She has no care for empowering herself although if House Umbra gains a higher position from her actions, she won’t dispute it. Her main goal appears to be fun; she enjoys playing with people and watching the fallout. Her motives in helping the player stem from the fact that watching Victor wreak havoc on the power systems in the Houses would be amusing for her and she want to further it along. She excludes the vibes of a cat that wants a new mouse to play with. When interacting with the player, she will give half information and insinuations until the player gains her trust, or show that their tactics will give her something fun to watch. From then on, whilst she will still have a coy and tricky demeanour, the information she gives will be clear and precise. Appearance: A small, beautiful woman, she has extremely pale bond hair, and amber cat’s eyes. She switches from dressing in tight, revealing clothing to covering up entirely with a full length, black cloak. When wearing the cloak with the hood up the only thing visible are her eyes which glow like a cat's.